Low-viscosity pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions are often applied with the aid of a brush. If nothing else, this can cause difficulties in areas where pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions are to be applied to hair-covered skin. Hair restorers are a typical example of this.
The application of such substances onto hair-covered skin normally leads to considerably more of the substance being used as is good for the skin, due to the fact that a good part of the substance to be applied gets caught up in the hair. The cosmetic substance is therefore lost or may even cause the hair to stick together and thus have a disruptive impact.
As an alternative to a brush, a cotton bud is often used to apply pharmaceutical or cosmetic substances to hair-covered skin. It is normally dipped in the substance to be applied and an attempt is then made to act on the hair-covered skin while avoiding the hairs. Such a method at least reduces the amount of pharmaceutical or cosmetic that gets caught in the hair. Nevertheless, the amount consumed is still relatively high as the cotton bud has a relatively high absorbency and therefore draws in a good amount of the pharmaceutical or cosmetic substance, but does not release it again.
Due to this, the idea has already been considered to apply pharmaceutical or cosmetic substances to hair-covered skin with the aid of a relatively hard brush. This allows for a reduction in the amount of cosmetic or pharmaceutical that adheres to the hair and is of no benefit to the skin. As long only the tip of the brush is covered with the cosmetic or pharmaceutical to be applied, the amount of substance used can also be reduced in comparison to application with the cotton bud. However, a problem arises here due to the fact that the brush used for application is normally not discarded, but instead must be cleaned and then painstakingly dried, for example. And such a cleaning method is also not entirely unproblematic from a hygiene viewpoint as a brush can almost never be cleaned one-hundred percent.
Furthermore, in particular when it comes to expensive pharmaceutical or cosmetic substances, such as hair restorers, the aim is to further reduce consumption.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.